Textathon
by Jayno
Summary: Blaine and Kurt spend a lot of their time texting each other, will they find it easier to declare their feelings for each other in writing.   What could they possibly have to talk about?
1. Boo!

Blaine and Kurt are in class at Dalton Texting each other, will they find it easier to declare their feelings for each other in writing. Blaine in **Bold** and Kurt in _Italics_.

**Boo! B**

_That doesn't really work._

**Hmm, I see your point. **

_Is everything okay? Anything I can help with?_

**Yeah, can you get me out of this class? Most boring History Class EVER! **

_I know, who cares about Charlemagne?_

**His Mom might. **

_I very much doubt that._

**Kurt? **

_Yes?_

**Kurt? **

_Blaine?_

**Kurt? **

_Goddammit Blaine what?_

**Watchya doing? **

_Oh god Blaine wipe that smile off your face. _

**Sorry, you're right. History is serious business. Is that better? **

_Much. You have a nice smile though._

**Wow thanks Kurt. That's sweet. **

_Just being honest with you B._

**Kurt are you okay?****Are you blushing? **

_Not at all, it's just hot in here. Okay maybe I am blushing a little._

**So cute.**

_Stop it!_

**Sorry Kurt. I will stop it now. Can I ask you a serious question?**

_Of course B, always._

**I think I like someone.**

_That's not a question._

**I know. What should I do? I mean after the whole Jeremiah fiasco I am a little rattled.**

_Okay ummm – let's see. Do you really like him?_

**Absolutely!**

_Okay then I think you need to tell him. It is a him right?_

**Oh ha ha. Yes it's a guy. Should I sing another song? I like singing.**

_And you are a beautiful singer, but I think that you should just tell him. What's his name?_

**But I wouldn't know where to start. His name is Peter by the way. **

_Do you want to practice on me? I will pretend to be Peter._

**Okay. Listen Kurt, I have something really important that I need to tell you.**

_My name is Peter not Kurt. Who's Kurt?_

**Sorry Peter, Kurt is my best friend. Anyway; I know that we are good friends, I don't want to ruin that but I can't stop thinking about you. Oh god it just sounds sooooo…. Cliché.**

_I thought it was great. Keep going._

**No Kurt, I can't, I'm sorry. It's just wrong to do it this way.**

_If it makes you feel any better I like someone._

**Believe or not that makes me feel worse. Who is it?**

_I don't wanna say. I just wanted you to know that I feel your pain._

**I doubt that Kurt. **

_What's that supposed to mean?_

**Nothing. So who is it? Do I know him?**

_Yeah you do know him._

**Does he go to Dalton?**

_He sure does._

**Is he a Warbler?**

_Correct again._

**Okay, what colour is his hair?**

_Same as yours funnily enough._

**The plot thickens duh Duh DUH! Who is it?**

_Please don't make me say it._

**I promise I won't laugh, or tell him, or anyone else.**

_Promise you won't freak._

**I promise.**

_You Blaine, I like you, a lot._

**Wow! Didn't suspect that. I mean I knew you used to like me but I thought that you were over it.**

_Oh god I wish the ground would open up and swallow me._

**Please Kurt don't be embarrassed.**

_I am not embarrassed I am humiliated._

**Don't be.**

_Why not?_

**I lied to you.**

_About what?_

**Peter, there is no Peter I made it up. I mean I like someone but his name isn't Peter.**

_God Blaine just put me out of my misery and tell me._

**His name is Kurt.**

_You like someone with the same names as me? That is depressing and creepy._

**No Kurt, It's you. I like you.**

_Really? _

**Really.**

_For how long?_

**I think I have always liked you in this way. But I was scared.**

_Scared of what?_

**That I had made it all up in my head, that you didn't like me.**

_Well I do, Like you I mean._

**And I like you too Kurt Hummel, so much.**


	2. Met Someone

It seems that cute Blaine and Kurt won't leave me alone (not that I am complaining) soooooo here is another chapter. Takes place after the first chapter.

Blaine in **BOLD** and Kurt in _ITALICS. _Thanks for the lovely reviews too – you are a rockstar!

**Boo!**

**Kurt?**

**Raaaarrrr!**

**Kurt? Answer me.**

_Hey B. What's up?_

**Did I scare you?**

_No._

**Come on admit it I scared you.**

_Honestly? No._

**Not even a little bit.**

_sigh we've been here before you can't scare people via text._

**I'm breaking up with you.**

_What? No, why?_

**I'm joking. Scared you though didn't it?**

_That is not funny! You suck._

**I'm sorry – that was in bad taste. Did it scare you though?**

_Yes you did. You also made me mad and sad._

**Oh Kurt I am so sorry. I thought it would be funny.**

_Honestly B. It's fine. As long as you didn't mean it._

**Of course I didn't, I only just found you Kurt, I am not letting you go – EVER! Muaahahahahahahahaaaa.**

_What is up with you today?_

**Nothing I am just in a really good mood.**

_Really? And why prey tell is that?_

**I met someone! ; )**

_Oh wow really! Congrats. I met someone too._

**Great. Must be something in the air.**

_That and we are AWESOME! So tell me about him._

**Well his name is Kurt and he's amazing. He has these eyes that drive me wild and his skin is gorgeous. He's gorgeous.**

_Sounds like someone I might know._

**Oh, I am sure you have seen him around.**

_Tell me more._

**We have this amazing connection I've never had with anyone else. And his singing literally takes my breath away.**

_How'd you meet him?_

**It's so cute, he came to Dalton to spy on the Warblers but ended up telling me about his problems at school.**

_I am sure that he's very appreciative._

**Me too. So tell me about your guy?**

_His name is Blaine and he's the most amazing person I've ever met. I liked him from the second I saw him, but he wasn't into me then._

**What an idiot.**

_We became friends,__ inseparable__ really. I stood by him when he wooed someone at the gap and went on a date with Rachel (although I did get mad at that last one.)_

**See previous text! : (**

_It's okay he came around. Granted it took a series of text messages and a dead bird for him to admit his feelings but he did and I couldn't be happier._

**I am glad. I miss you.**

_I saw you at breakfast this morning._

**I know.**

_It was like 4 hours ago._

**I know.**

_And I will see you in 20 minutes at lunch._

**I know.**

_Don't tell anyone but I miss you too._

**YAY!**

_You're smiling like an idiot now aren't you?_

**Yes I am.**

_See you soon. Xx_

**No don't go!**

_I have to; the class finishes soon and I have no idea what's happening._

**Kurt?**

**Kur?**

**Ku?**

**K?**

**?**

**Warbler Hummel!**

_STOP TEXTING ME! It'll cost you a fortune._

**Nah, unlimited texts.**

**Hey Kurt?**

**Hellloooo!**

**Are you there?**

**I know you are there.**

**You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream.**

**Baby?**

**Babe?**

**Sweetie!**

_What B?_

**See you soon : )**


	3. Touché!

Lovely reviews + up to date at work = more Klaine. YUS! Blaine in **BOLD** and Kurt in _Italics. _Please let me know if you want me to continue with this cuteness.

Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee

**Boo!**

**Hi**

_Mercedes is that you?_

**Nope.**

_Wes?_

**Definitely not.**

_David?_

**Wrong. Try again.**

_Hey B. _

**How'd you know it was me?**

_What can I say it's a gift. I got unlimited text too so now_

_I can text you _

_As much as I like_

_And there's nothing you can do about _

_It. _

**Touché! Well played sir.**

_Thank you. So what's up?_

**How's the Friday family dinner going?**

_Groan fine. So don't want to be here._

**Oh! Where would you rather be?**

_Seriously?_

**Yup.**

_You want me to answer that?_

**Yup.**

_I would rather be with you Blaine Anderson._

**Awww Kurt Hummel you know how to make me blush.**

_Well it's the truth._

**Blush**

_You are so adorable!_

**Double blush is that an actual thing? Double blush? Ah well it is now.**

_You really need to save me from this dinner. Finn is talking with his mouth full, food flying, it's disgusting._

**How do you propose that I save you?**

_Just call and say that Dalton's on fire or something. Pleeeease!_

**Kurt I can't do that.**

_Why not?_

**Because you should spend so time with your family.**

_But I want to spent time with yoooou._

**You will – tomorrow I promise. Family time is important Kurt.**

_: (_

**Don't be like that Baby.**

_Why not?_

**Because you are lucky: your family wants to spend time with you.**

_Sorry B, I forget._

**Don't worry about it. So what are you doing right now?**

_Texting you._

**Other than that.**

_Dinner is done thankfully. Am listening to Dreamgirls. _

**Oh good choice – such a great soundtrack. Guess what I am listening to?**

_Pink!_

**No**

_Teenage Dream?_

**Nope**

_Pantera?_

**What? No. Why on earth would I listen to Pantera?**

_To broadening your horizons?_

**I am fine with my horizons where they are thanks. Guess! **

_Patti LuPone_

**No. You will never guess.**

_I give up._

**Really?**

_Yes_

**Are you sure?**

_Blaine!_

**I… am listening to Blackbird. It's when I**** realised**** how I feel about you.**

_I know, you told me._

**I know but I am always going to remind you that – you move me Kurt.**

_Where?_

**What?**

_Where? Where do I move you to?_

**Way to ruin the moment love.**

_Sorry_

**It's okay, I will just have to show you in person. See you tomorrow ; )**


	4. You're welcome

SPOILERS BORN THIS WAY. Blaine in **BOLD** and Kurt in _Italics _

_Hey B. Thanks for today, it was a lovely surprise._

**You're welcome beautiful, anytime. I wish you hadn't transferred back, but I understand why you did. - Blaine Warbler**

_Why'd you choose 'somewhere only we know'?_

**Well it's a great song and it was fitting for the moment and it showed my fears (a little) - Blaine Warbler**

_What fears?_

**Fears about you leaving, and finding someone else or worse… getting hurt again. – Didn't you like the song? - Blaine Warbler**

_No B, I loved it. You did good._

**Yay I am glad. So how was your first day back? - Blaine Warbler**

_It was an adjustment, but it felt good._

**Good - Blaine Warbler**

_Blaine?_

**Yes. - Blaine Warbler**

_Why are you ending each text with - Blaine Warbler?_

**Whatever do you mean? - Blaine Warbler**

_See! That, that's what I mean._

**? - Blaine Warbler**

_If you weren't so cute I would hate you right now._

**Lucky me - Blaine Warbler**

_B. Please tell me why you are doing that._

**Blaine Warbler**

_Okay stop it NOW Blaine Anderson._

**So you don't forget - Blaine Warbler**

_I don't follow_

**I am writing Blaine Warbler so that you don't forget Blaine Warbler. - Blaine Warbler**

_B. I am not going to forget you baby. Like I said today I will never say goodbye to you and I meant it._

**But how do you know? **

_Because I just do. _

**Is it because I sang to you?**

_Partly_

**Is it because I supported you?**

_Absolutely_

**Is it because "you think I'm pretty without any make up on."**

_Oh god not again. And yes I prefer you without make up._

"**You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong."**

_Which is most of the time by the way – you have horrible comedic timing._

**Kurt? Do I make you feeling like your living a teenage dream?**

_More like a nightmare at the moment. You're going to make me hate that song._

**That is scientifically impossible. It is scientifically impossible that you will ever hate that song.**

_You can't prove that._

**Can too**

_Do it then._

**Right. So you told me that you knew you had feelings for me when I sang Teenage Dream. And as long as you care for me, you will love that song. **

_Mmm hmmm_

**You then said you would never say goodbye to me ergo… **

_Let's just say it's scientifically improbable._

**Kurt Hummel are you admitting defeat?**

_Don't get used to it – It' won't happen again._

**Oh we will see, yes we will see indeed.**

_You've gone crazy._

**Sorry to break it to you babe but I have always been CARAAAAZY!**

_This new development changes everything._

**No it doesn't.**

_Your right, it doesn't_

**Yes; right twice in one day. Bow before me!**

_Damn it!_


	5. Behind you

SPOILERS NEW YORK No luck with owning Glee yet.

Blaine in **BOLD** and Kurt in _Italics_

_Where are you?_

**Behind you.**

**Did you turn around?**

_Yes_

**Was I there?**

_No B. you weren't. Where are you anyway?_

**Well I will tell you where I'm not, I'm not behind you.**

_Are you sure?_

**Pretty sure, let me check. Nope definitely not behind you.**

_Just as I suspected… you have finally lost it : )_

**How's New York?**

_Beautiful, but it would be better if you were here._

**I know, but while you are In New York singing at nationals The Warblers and I are singing in nursing homes. Jealous?  
><strong> 

_Totally.__Guess__what__I__did?_

**What? Did you kill someone? Want me to come and hide the body – because I would do that, I think.**

_No haven't killed anyone yet. Rachel and I sang on the stage at the Gershwyn Theatre._

**Shut up! You did not.**

_Did too._

**No you didn't. No seriously did you?**

_Yes. B. It was AMAZING!_

**I am totally jealous and happy for you and jealous. So torn.**

_It was AMAZING babe. It made me realise that this is what I want to do._

**It's what you were born to do!**

_So sweet._

**Yes I am and modest too.**

_It's true there is nobody more modest than you._

**And handsome**

_Very_

**And a great kisser**

_VERY_

**And just all round awesome really.**

_You're kinda stretching the modesty thing a bit._

**Hey I like to push the envelope. How long till you go on?**

_Two hours._

**Nervous?**

_Yes_

**Don't be baby you are wonderful, and you will do great. They are lucky to have you ya know.**

_Thanks B. I miss you though._

**I can fix that I'll send you a picture.**

**Did you get it.**

_Yeah I did, why are you scrunching up your face like you licked a lemon?_

**It's my kissy face.**

_No it's not. You look hot when you are about to kiss me. This is something else. Send me another…_

**Better?**

_Much, thank you. That's more like it._

**I aim to please.**

_Gotta go warm up. Talk to you after we win._

**GOODLUCK BABY! (Not that you need it.)**

_Thanks B._

_We lost!_

**What?**

_We lost B. We didn't even place._

**Oh baby I am so sorry. I am proud of you though. Why didn't you place?**

_I will tell you when I see you._

**Alright. I will see you soon. Chin up.**

_Always._


	6. 4 5683 968

Can't believe the response I am getting for this story. Thanks, it's because of you that I am still churning these out. That and I LOVE cute Blaine and Kurt, they don't really get to be playful too much on the show. As usual Blaine in **BOLD** and Kurt is in _Italics_. Alas I still don't own Glee.

**4 5683 968**

**I L L Y**

**4 5683 968**

_B. What's Illy?_

**It's the same as 4 5683 968**

_Which is…?_

**Je t'aime, Je t'adore**** Did I say that right?**

_Aw honey I love and adore you to, and yes you said it perfectly._

**I am so glad that you are back.**

_Me too. I mean New York was Ah Maze Ing but you're here so…_

**You really are too cute for words.**

_So are you._

**Too cute. One person shouldn't be allowed to have so much cuteness.**

_So what's Illy? I mean I get the numbers now 5683 in LOVE on your keypad but ILLY?_

**It's I love love you.**** Or Eye luf luf ewe or I 3 3 U.**

_Now who's too cute?_

**Still you. Always you babe.**

_And you said that you suck at this._

**Well you make it easier. ****A ****brush of fingertips ****is as sexy as it gets, remember?**

_Hmm I may have changed my mind about that._

**Really? Do tell.**

_I still think that a touch can be sexy but… oh god this is embarrassing._

**Hey we can talk about something else if you like.**

_No no! It's fine. It's just that the way you look at me and the way you kiss me. Well it's ya know…_

**No idea sorry babe you will have to be more specific ; )**

_You're gonna make me say it aren't you_

**Yip. I'm evil aren't I? **

_Yes you are_

**You were saying about the way I look at you…**

_It's really really really really sexy! Okay!_

**Woah!**

_Did I freak you out?_

**No Kurt not at all. It's just woah! **

_Please say something else, I am freaking out here._

**Don't freak out! I just never thought I would hear you say that ya know.**

_?_

**I mean you've called me beautiful, gorgeous, cute & adorable. But no one's ever called me sexy. Except the one person who I wanted to say it… you.**

_Well B. I only speak the truth._

**While we are being honest I think that you are sexy too.**

_You do?_

**Of course. You're irresistible. Face the facts baby you are sexy.**

_That will take some getting used to._

**Sexy!**

_I get it_

**SEXY! So what's the plan for today?**

_Finn decided to have a barbeque tonight. He told me to invite you._

**And you are only just telling me now. I loves me some BBQ. What time?**

_Anytime._

**On my way!**

_Okay, I love you._

**Love you too sexy!**


	7. One condition

I don't own Glee or Please forgive me by Bryan Adams. Blaine in **BOLD** and Kurt in _ITALICS._

_I'm sorry._

_B._

_Blaine!_

_Baby._

_Please let me explain?_

**Go on then.**

_You want me to do this via text?_

**Yes I do.**

_Can I please call you instead?_

**No Kurt, you can't.**

_Okay here goes. I forgot. I am so so sorry. I forget our anniversary._

**I sat there like an idiot for an hour.**

_I'm sorry B._

**What was so urgent that you had to stand me up?**

_I had to take my dad to the hospital._

**Holy shit is he okay?**

_Hey he is okay. I freaked out and rushed him to the hospital._

**What did the doctor say?**

_He pulled his intercostal muscles lifting heavy boxes at work._

**Oh thanks god.**

_So am I forgiven?_

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do__, Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through Please forgive me, if I need you like I do_

**: )**

_Please believe me __every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

**I will forgive you on one condition.**

_Anything!_

**Please stop singing Bryan Adams**

_Deal. I truly am sorry Baby._

**I know. Your dad is definitely okay though?**

_Completely._

**I feel like an idiot.**

_Why?_

**Because I automatically assumed the worst – that you didn't want to be with me anymore.**

_Oh sweetie. You have nothing to worry about._

**Sorry Kurt. I love you.**

_I love you to B. so so much._

**See you in 10?**

_Okay why?_

**To celebrate our anniversary baby.**** It's not every day you get to be with the person you love for 6months.**


	8. Name one

SPOILERS Asian F: I don't own Glee or Westside Story or any of the other songs mentioned. Blaine in **BOLD** and Kurt in _ITALICS._

_Are you awake?_

_Tony…?_

_Oh Tony….._

_Tony, Tony, Toooonnnnyyyyy!_

**Yeeeessss?**

_What are you doing?_

**I was sleeping.**

_Oh sorry, back to sleep you go._

**ZZZZZZ. No, no it's fine I am awake now. The flowers that you gave me are beautiful, did I ever tell you that?**

_Yes you did, numerous times. But I am glad that you like them._

**Me too. Imagine how embarrassing it would be if I hated them.**

_I know._

**Or if I was allergic, if you made this grand gesture and bought me flowers and I went into anaphylaxis.**

_That would be inconvenient._

**And then what if I died.**

_Blaine! Don't say that; imagine I am giving you the evils right now._

**I think I can imagine that look worse than you can do it.**

_Oh I highly doubt that B. So are you ready to play the best Tony that the world has ever seen?_

**No : (**

_Why not? You'll be super great!_

**I'm just not looking forward to spending so much time with Rachel. Especially after… you know.**

_That's water under the bridge. At least the kiss won't be awkward._

**True.**

_And you two sound great together._

**Thanks.**

_And there is NO chance of you falling for the lead actress._

**Not unless you play the part and they change the name to Joshua.**

_What? Lol. Why Joshua?_

**Joshua! I've just met a guy named Joshua, and suddenly that name ****  
><strong>**will never be the same to me. Joshua! I've just kissed a guy named Joshua, **

**And suddenly I've found how wonderful a sound can be!**

_How romantic._

**Joshua! Say it loud and there's music playing, Say it soft and it's almost like praying. Joshua, I'll never stop saying Joshua! **

_Nice_

**The most beautiful sound I ever heard. Joshuaaaaaaaaaahh. **

_I wish I was called Joshua now._

**It works with your name too**_. _

**Say it soft and it's almost like praying. ****  
><strong>**Kurt Hummel, I'll never stop saying Kurt Hummel! The most beautiful sound I ever heard. Kuuurrt Huuuummmeell. **

_Huh! So it does. You'll have to sing it to me one day._

**I just did. My name doesn't really fit in any songs.**

_Sure it does._

**Name one…**

_Teenage Blaine._

**Lol. Another?**

_When I get Blaine alone._

**Oh I like that one**

_I thought you would. Ummm. To Blaine with Love._

**Awww! Warm fuzzies!**

"_It's a nice day for a Blaine Wedding?"_

**Is that a proposal?**

**Kurt?**

**Babe?**

_Aahahahahahaaa no it's not a proposal._

* * *

><p>Not sure if I should keep going. Thoughts?<p> 


	9. Well done sir

**BEWARE THE IDES OF MARCH!**

_?_

**The ides of March are upon you!**

_Is this a new way of trying to scare me?_

**Maybe… Did it work?**

_It's not the 15th of March and No it didn't scare me B._

**Then no, that's not what it was.**

_So how is it?_

**Beautiful. But it would be better if you were here.**

_Aw B. you're so sweet. Have fun though, how many people our age from Ohio can say they've been to Florida?_

**Not many I guess. I will try to enjoy myself for you.**

_Thanks B. So how is everything with your Dad?_ **_How's your Gran?_**

**__****Still in hospital.**** Things with Dad are **awkward. He is trying to set me up with this girl staying on the same floor as us.****

_Honey I am sorry and maybe ever so slightly jealous._

**Baby, you have nothing to be jealous of I'm gay and completely and utterly in love with you.**

_Promise?_

**I promise. So what's happening there?**

_Well Rachel and Finn can't keep their faces off each other's and Lima sucks without you but on the plus side my room has never been cleaner._

**What else?**

_Well since you've been gone I've auditioned for, got the part of and won a Tony for my portrayal of Link in Hairspray. Feel free to be impressed._

**I am Kurt, wow I have been gone for 2 days. You move fast.**

_I don't muck around Mr. Man._

**Clearly.**

_So other than your impending date with Miss Thing what else have you been up to._

**Well… yesterday I went for a walk in the everglades where I wrestled an alligator; turns out I am pretty damn good at it to. I am going to travel the country with the circus.**

_I love the circus!_

**So I'll be a Carnie. Kurt do you think you could love a Carnie?**

_I could love you if you were a Carnie, but no one else, that's how much I love you._

**That is so romantic and weird at the same time.**

_That's what I was going for._

**Well then you succeeded well done sir, well done. Only 1 more day babe. 1 more day and we get to see each other again.**

_I cannot wait, I am literally jumping for joy, Rachel is judging me, but I don't care. Dad said you can stay here while your day's in Florida if you like._

**Really? Of course that would be amazing.**

_You'd be sleeping in my room._

**With you?**

_No, I would be in Finn's room. _

**So close and yet so far. I'll take it though. I'll take anytime with you that I can get.**


	10. B

Another one coming up. Blaine in **Bold** and Kurt in _Italics._I don't own Glee, never have never will.

* * *

><p><strong>How's class?<strong>

_It's okay._

**Lucky you, mine sucks! Makes me want to stick a fork in my eye.**

_It's not that bad_

**No babe, it's worse. Trust me it ssssuuuuuuuccccckkkkkks!**

_Agree to disagree?_

**Sssssssuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkks!**

_So it sucks?_

**No, what made you say that?**

_Misunderstanding, clearly._

**It's just sooooooo boring.**

_So you decided to interrupt my education so that I could entertain you?_

**Pretty much.**

_Blaine Anderson!_

**Oh I love it when you talk dirty.**

_B!_

**Ahahahaha sorry.**

_You're not really sorry are you?_

**Are you in trouble?**

_No._

**Then No I'm not sorry.**

_What if I was in trouble?_

**Then I would be sorry.**

_You make it sound so simple._

**Oh but it is.**

_So what's Mrs. Tyler wearing today?_

**Mustard and brown tartan skirt, just below the knee, green ruffle blouse ala Prince, brown stockings and red Mary Janes.**

_Wow._

**I know. Fun, maybe we should make her over?**

_Not gonna happen B._

**: (**

**Super sad face!**

**Hey babe why do you call me B?**

_It's a nic name B._

**I know that, like I call you babe or baby. I don't hate it or anything, just wondering. Why B?**

_Well what starts with B?_

**BLAINE!**

_Very good what else?_

**_Broccoli, Barbados, bad, boomerang, bulldozer, but, butt, butter, built, botulism bananas, Burt Bacharach and boooyah!_**

_It's not for any of those reasons._

**Are you sure I am pretty booyah!**

_I am pretty sure. I call you B. because it represents many things I love bout you._

_Your name is Blaine, you're a Babe, you're beautiful and brilliant. You're my BEST friend, you look good in a Blazer, you realised you loved me when I sang Blackbird by The Beatles and you're my boyfriend. Understand?_

**Yeah baby I do.**

_And it's cute._

**Yeah baby it is. ; )**

_So can I still call you B?_

**Of course you can.**

_I love you Baby._

**I love you too B.**

* * *

><p>Another one down please review, or let me know if you have anything you would like these to to text about.<p> 


	11. Trust me

Blaine in **Bold** and Kurt in _Italics._I don't own Glee, do you?

* * *

><p><strong>Is it there yet?<strong>

_Is what where yet?_

**It's a surprise!**

_B. I can't answer your question if I don't know what the hell you're on about._

**Oh you will soon. Just you wait.**

_I hate surprises!_

**Trust me babe this is a good surprise.**

_Promise? Because the last time someone said they had a surprise for me I ended up with grape slushy on my face._

**That's not cool. Who was it? I will smite them until they are smote. Trust me it's not a slushy.**

_Thankfully. We would have serious problems if you thought a slushy facial was a nice surprise._

**Do you want a clue?**

_Yes!_

**Okay, 1 is devotion, 12 are ultimate, 13's a secret but 50 are unconditional.**

_You are having way too much fun with this B. Can I have another clue?_

**I don't know…**

_Pleeeeeasssse?_

**White, blue, orange, yellow, pink, red, peach, black.**

_Blaine, are you giving me a rainbow? You're giving me a rainbow aren't you?_

**Alas my love it is not a rainbow and anyway where would you keep a rainbow?**

_In my locker at school of course! Clue me!_

**This is your last clue. Hate, appreciation, jealousy, admiration, death, love, grace, friendship, innocence, infatuation and gratitude. So what are they?**

_Things that I have experienced. B. did you clone me? Like Bananas. Am I getting a twin?_

**That would be awesome, I would send clone you to school so that I could hang out with real you all the time.**

_How would you know which me was the real me?_

**Oh believe me I would know.**

_But how? We would be exactly the same._

**I just would.**

_That's not an answer._

**Yes it is. It's just not a great answer.**

_Finally we agree on something. ; ) So when should I expect this surprise?_

**Any minute now.**

_Can you please just tell me what it is?_

**No! I am trying to romance you.**

_But you said yourself that you are not very good at romance._

**I learnt from the best; you. Just trust me please?**

_Alright, I trust you. _

**Thank you. And now we wait. Want to play eye spy?**

_How are we going to play eye spy when we are in different places?_

**Where are you now?**

_In my room._

**Perfect I will spy an item in your room from memory and then you do it using my room. Sound good?**

_Let's do it. You first._

**I spy with my little eye something beginning with… M.**

_Me!_

**I wish, but no.**

_Mirror?_

**No.**

_Mascara?_

**You have Mascara?**

_No._

**Then no.**

_Marc Jacobs?_

**What is he doing in your room? And no not your multiple Marc Jacobs labelled clothes.**

_Moisturiser?_

**Yes. Well done, your turn**

_I spy with my little eye… something beginning with B._

**BLAINE!**

_No B. it's not you._

**_:__(_Books?**

_No. Try again._

**Oh Kurt you're saucy: is it my bed?**

_Lol No._

**Blaine?**

_No, for the second time it's not you._

**I thought you may have changed your mind.**

**Berry? Did you hide Rachel in my room?**

_Creepy and no._

**You sure? She's little; maybe she's in my sock draw?**

_Check!_

_Is she in there?_

**No. Bowtie?**

_Oh that's good one but no._

**Blanket, band aid, bottle?**

_No, no and are you drinking again?_

**No, unless you count iced coffee.**

_You have a problem. Do I need to do a caffeine intervention?_

**My coffee! I am fine honestly. I'm not addicted I just can't live without it.**

_It's not a bottle either._

**Butt?**

_No._

**I give up.**

_Blaine Anderson a quitter? Wow!_

**So what was it?**

_Blazer, Dalton. I would have also accepted just blazer._

**I miss that blazer.**

_I miss it on you._

_On my god Blaine I just got the roses. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love them._

**You're welcome. 12 long stemmed red roses just for you.**

_I love you B._

**Love you too baby.**

_Blaine?_

**Kurt?**

_Blaine why does each rose have a card with number on it?_

**Oh I am glad you asked. Each Rose represents something I love about you.**

_Aww._

**Just so you know there are more than 12 things that I love about you.**

_I understand, Roses are expensive; you shouldn't have got them but thanks. So what's with the clues?_

**Well the numbers represent what getting that many roses means, the colours are colours they come in and the feelings are what particular coloured roses represent.**

_Cool. So what about the 12 things that you love about me._

**I thought you would never ask.**

* * *

><p>I know I am mean; but I am working on the next instalment as we speak. Please review and also let me know if there is a subject or situation you want Blaine and Kurt to text about. xxoo<p> 


	12. 12

Blaine in**Bold**and Kurt in _Italics_.

Previously…..

**Well the numbers represent what getting that many roses means, the colours are colours they come in and the feelings are what particular coloured roses represent.**

_Cool. So what about the 12 things that you love about me._

**I thought you would never ask.**

_Ready when you are._

**One. Your singing voice, every time I hear it I feel all these emotions. I can't explain, it's breathtaking it's perfect.**

_Aw thanks B. I love your voice too._

**Two. I love how loyal you are to your family, it's so endearing.**

**Three. Your fashion sense is impeccable – what more can I say?**

_I am actually blushing._

**I'm just getting started. Four. Your lips, I could kiss them every minute of every day for the rest of my life and still not get enough.**

_Wow._

**Five: Your quick wit. I love how you can come up with one liners that just floor everybody.**

**Six: You know exactly who you are, and you're proud of it.**

_It's not really that big of a deal B._

**No Kurt it is a very big deal. Teenagers usually have no idea who the hell they are. Look at me with the whole Rachel thing.**

_I guess so._

**Number seven. You're sexy as hell and you don't think you are. That's so hot.**

_It is?_

**Totally babe. There's nothing hotter then someone who is sexy but doesn't know it. I hate that cocky bullshit.**

_Right back at you sweetie. You are the sexiest guy EVER!_

**Thanks baby but this is about you. Eight You're not afraid to speak your mind – which means there's no game playing.**

_You know I hate that shit._

**I do. Nine your determination to get out of Lima, to do what you love and be with who you love, and I am lucky that right now that's me.**

_Right now? B. It will ALWAYS be you. Do you hear me?_

**Loud and clear Kurt. Ten your skin, god it is flawless. Eleven you are really supportive of me and everything I do.**

_Except the Rachel thing._

**Doesn't count, A) you had already told me how you felt, I was just to stupid to see and B) you were right.**

_Can I get the in writing?_

**You did – texts are written. : ) Finally twelve I love how you make me feel. With a look I feel noticed, when you smile at me I can't believe it's a smile just for me and when you hold me I know that everything will be okay as long as you are there.**

**I love you so much Baby. More than I thought I could every love anyone, it scares me sometimes. I know that we are young but I'll always love you.**

_Aw B. You are so sweet. I am crying, good tears. I was privileged to have you as a friend and now I am so damn lucky that you love me._

**I guess we're both lucky.**

_That we are._


	13. I don't pout!

This chapter is thanks to Klaineisbrave who suggested it, I hope you like it. As usual Blaine is in **Bold** and Kurt in_Italics_. I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would both be seniors and they would get their own spin off series which I would guest star in, oh yeah I went there. Enjoy!

_So, how'd it go?_

**Horrible, he tried to take me fishing. Fishing Kurt! He hates fishing.**

_Well at least he's trying right?_

**I just wish that he would stop trying to make me more masculine and 'straight'. He can't change the fact that I am gay.**

_Oh B. I'm sorry. You are masculine, you're not a chick you're gay! Why don't you suggest a Basketball game? You always watch them with my Dad._

**He wouldn't go for it.**

_Why not?_

**Guys in shorts. He would think I was perving the whole time.**

_That's just ridiculous._

**That's my Dad. All I know is that our kids can be gay, straight, bi whatever I don't care. We'll love and support them anyway.**

**Kurt?**

**Babe are you there?**

**Kurt!**

**Oh god I freaked you out with the whole kids thing didn't I? I am sorry; please don't break up with me. I love you so much, please give me another chance.**

_Relax B. I was just a little stunned is all._

**Are you going to break up with me?**

_Absolutely not._

**And you still love me!**

_Most definitely B. I love you this much I-I that's a ton_

**I****love****you*****======================================*****much**_._

_It's not a competition B. _

**Oh but it is. Besides I love the pout you do when you know you've lost.**

_I don't pout._

**You do, I'd beat anything you're doing it right now.**

_I'm not. Hey B. How often do you think about use having kids?_

**I don't want to say.**

_Why not?_

**You'll think I'm a freak.**

_No I won't. Unless you are singing "raise your glass" and you make that funny face on "dirty little freaks." Please tell me._

**I really don't want to.**

_You have nothing to worry about, I still love you and I don't and will never think you are a freak. Trust me._

**Do you really want to know?**

_I do, I wouldn't be pushing it otherwise. Please tell me honey._

**I don't think about it ALL the time, but I think about quite a bit. Like at the prom when we were dancing. I was thinking about how I would love to have a child with you who was brave like you and looked just like you.**

_Aw B. that is so sweet. Have you thought of names? Please don't say Drizzle._

**Drizzle? What?**

_Never mind it's something Finn told me._

**No I haven't thought about names.**

_I have thought about kids too you know. Kids with you._

**Really?**

_Ah huh! I want a baby who has your beautiful eyes, and sings like you and we would call him or her Blaine or Blainette._

**Blainette?**

_Oh yes! Blainette Kurtina Hummel-Anderson or Anderson-Hummel._

**Umm.**

_I'm joking! About the first 2 names anyway. Is it crazy that we are talking about this?_

**I don't think so. It's not like we are going to go out tomorrow and have a baby. I think like 10+ years down the track.**

_Okay then let's talk about it in a few years; make sure we're on the same track. Right now let's concentrate on us. I love you B. Thanks so much for sharing this with me._

**No worry baby and I love you too.**


	14. No boundaries

Haven't update for a while, well a while for me anyway. Here is a little chapter that came into my head while on the way to work. I don't own Glee or The Matrix of course. Blaine is in **Bold** and Kurt is in _Italics. _WARNING nothing really happens here, it's just cute (I hope.)

**What if I had no hair?**

_Hmm – that's a hard one, I love your hair, but yes I would still love you if you had no hair._

**Hmm I may have to test that theory ; )**

_Don't you dare touch a hair on your head Mister! Would you still love me if I were in a coma?_

**Of course I would. Please don't mention it again though I don't want to jinx you.**

_Jinx me? Really B. a jinx?_

**You never know. Would you still love me if my name was Kurt?**

_Nice name._

**I think so. Wouldn't it be weird though, if we were both called Kurt?**

_A little – no actually it would be really creepy. But yes I would still love you._

**Aw your love knows no boundaries.**

_But of course!_

**What if my name was Andy?**

_Andy Anderson? Ahahaahaa. Yes; but I would crack up every time I said your full name. If you could live with that then, yes._

**To be fair I probably would too.**

_Would you still love me if my family were really rich?_

**Yep, doesn't matter to me. What if my family were poor?**

_Don't' care, still love you._

**Okay ummm, what if I had no arms?**

_: ( How would you hug me?_

**With my feet.**

_Yes I would still love you. What if I was a Disney character?_

**I would maybe love you a little more. : ) Is that strange?**

_I'm not going to lie to you B. Yes it is a strange._

**Would you still love me if I loved you more if you were a Disney character?**

_Yes. This is such a peculiar conversation._

**Not the oddest we have had though.**

_That is true. Are you still coming over tonight?_

**Oh yes. You couldn't keep me away.**

_I bet I could._

**No you really couldn't.**

_Oh really? Well what if lived in a castle, with a mote and a dragon that would periodically fly around breathing fire while it listened to death metal?_

**I would have a huge stereo blast Death metal & disguise myself as a bush to trick the dragon. Build a barge to get over the mote and use my newly acquire ninja skills to climb the wall to your window. That simple.**

_That simple huh? How'd you get the Ninja skills?_

**I would use The Matrix.**

_Okay so WITHOUT using the Matrix again. What If I lived under ground like a Mole man?_

**Do I know where this underground lair is?**

_You know approximately but not exactly._

**Oh okay. First I would look for Mole like holes in the ground where you may have possibly surfaced briefly to forage for food. Or I would use a drill – maybe a combination of the two.**

_You have really thought about this haven't you?_

**Not really, it's just kind of obvious.**

_Obvious? B. Are you being serious?_

**Completely.**

_How is it obvious?_

**Well, I would do whatever it takes to get to you, no matter where you are. I would swim the Atlantic if I had to.**

_That is so corny._

**And sweet.**

_Yes B. It's very sweet._

**Yay! See you love me even though I am corny. You looooovee me! Kurt loves Blaaaaaaine. Kurt and Blaine sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G.**

_What are you 10?_

**That would be creepy.**

_And illegal._

**Okay I am leaving home now, see you soon.**

_I can't wait._

**Me neither babe.**

_I love you._

**I love you too.**

**Please review and give me any ideas on conversation you would like to see.**


	15. Have fun

Hello, time for another chapter. I am having waaaaay to much fun writing these. But soon it will be over. Maybe I will do one for Finchel, maybe not. Insert legal jargon don't own it, never have, and never will. Blaine is in **Bold** and Kurt in _Italics_. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em>Groan<em>

_Sigh_

_Eye roll_

**What's wrong babe?**

_This class._

**What about it?**

_It's about as exciting as… oh god it so boring that I am losing brain cells by the second. Can't. Form. Coherent. Sentence. GAH!_

**Even if you lost half your brain cells you would still be smarter than 92.8% of the people here. : )**

_Can't we just go back to Dalton?_

**Ah, um….. No.**

_No? How dare you deny me what I want Mr Blaine Anderson. This means war. : )_

**Is that a threat?**

_No B. It's a promise._

**I am terrified.**

_I don't believe you._

**Oh but I am. I think I just wet myself. No wait, false alarm.**

_Hmmmm. So much for your dapper reputation. I am going to show that last text to everyone and you will be ruined. Muahaahahaahahahaaaha!_

**No… you wouldn't. But what about my Dapperness? It would ruin me Kurt.**

_Yes, yes it would and my plain would be complete._

**What plan?**

_I can't tell you the plan._

**But I am you're boyfriend, you loooove me and you tell me everything.**

_You have a good point. I will consider telling you._

**Yay. Jumps up and down in chair I could be you're evil side kick.**

_No._

**: (**

_You'd be my evil partner._

**I like the sound of that. Not the evil part though. I am too dapper for evil.**

_That's true, you are very dapper._

**That I am. Besides you're too adorable for evil.**

_Seems like our evilness is doomed from the start._

**It would appear so. Never mind though. There's always New York.**

_Evil in New York?_

**No, just New York, you and me in New York babe.**

_I cannot wait. We still have to get through you're senior year though._

**We will.**

_But I'm scared._

**What are you scared of baby?**

_That we'll be apart, that you'll meet someone else. That you'll leave me and I'll be a devastated._

**Not gonna happen. I mean who am I going to meet in Ohio?**

_You met me in Ohio._

**Yes I did, I was REALLY lucky. I love you Kurt, only you. It will be hard, but we can do this. It's only a year, and then we will have the rest of our lives together. Do you believe me?**

_Yes, I do. Thanks B._

**No worries, besides that's months and months away. Let's not even thing about it.**

_I like the sound of that._

**So what's the plan for tonight?**

_Well Carole and Dad are out, so Finn and I thought we would invite you and Rachel around for dinner and a movie._

**Sounds divine. What for dinner? Do you need me to bring anything?**

_Just bring your gorgeous self. Everything is taken care of._

**Great. Should I come over straight after Rehearsals? It's just Tony and Maria stuff tonight.**

_Perfect and you can bring Rachel with you._

**Of course.**

_Oh actually can you pick up some vanilla ice cream?_

**What my baby wants my baby gets.**

_DALTON?_

**Except that.**

_Have fun at rehearsals. No kissing Rachel._

**Not if I can help it. But I will have to eventually.**

_I know. I love you B._

**Love you too Kurt. **

* * *

><p>I think that this story has run its course (sadly). I had so much fun with it. Thanks so much for reading it and reviewing.<p> 


	16. Authors note

Okay so I know that I said this story was over… But I can't let it go yet. So I think I will begin a sequel (of sorts.) WATCH THIS SPACE. New Story will be up today or tomorrow. Love you all, and thanks for the kind words. Don't forget if you have any suggestions on characters you want to text each other or ideas for Blaine and Kurt to talk about let me know.


End file.
